


Alone No More

by Dormammu



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers No More, Episode Related, Established Relationship, M/M, Season/Series 04, Secret Relationship, Stony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dormammu/pseuds/Dormammu
Summary: The Avengers didn't manage to get Tony back from the pocket dimension. But maybe not all is lost.





	Alone No More

This was the day. The day his team, his friends were going to get him out of the pocket dimension he’d been trapped in for who knows how long - they'd said three months had passed but to Tony it felt like a small eternity. There had to be some kind of a temporal dilation at play. He told them nothing about his suspicions however, they had enough on their plate.

The team had started working on getting him back pretty much the same day Doctor Strange sent him there. They talked to him on the daily basis through the com link Sam had established, always so worried, and so eager to get him out. And that felt… So of course his comeback had to be as flashy as possible. None of the sadness, and brooding. And most of all, no Steve tearing up. He’d instructed them where to get the best fireworks, the best catering, the best everything to throw him the best Welcome Back party ever. Now all he had to do was wait for Doctor Jane Foster to give him an interdimensional thumbs up.

But as soon as they established the connection, something went wrong. Tony heard a scuffle, yells, and then crashing sounds. Suddenly, the connection was gone, and try as he might, Tony couldn’t hear anything that was happening on the other side.

 

  
_One Earth day before_

Tony was roused from his pocket-dimensional boredom by a tell-tale sign of a comm link being established.

“You there, Iron Man? Tony?”

It was Cap, his voice sounded uncommonly excited.

“Yeah,” Tony said, smiling to himself. Steve's voice was his favourite voice "from beyond" after all.

“I have great news! Doctor Foster thinks tomorrow is perfect for establishing the bridge to your dimension.”

Tony could’ve jumped like a little kid. If the pocket dimension's space were a little more stable, he would’ve. “Really?” he asked instead.

“Yeah, tomorrow, you’re coming home.” Steve's voice seemed to falter a little on that last word.

“You know what I asked you to do?” Tony said, trying to dispel the threat of a morose atmosphere.

“Your gold Armani suit is ready,” Steve said, a smile coloring his voice. The man was so easy sometimes.

“Steve,” Tony said, more seriously. “Where’s the rest of the team?”

“They let me tell you by myself, they’re a couple of walls away.”

So the coast was clear.

“You know what we talked about?” Tony said, referring to their talks in the past three months, and their decision to go public with their relationship.

“Yeah,” Steve said softly. “I’ve been negotiating an interview for us with Megan McLaren.”

“Good. Now cheer up, babe, and let’s talk room arrangements. You get that big mirror I asked for?”

“Tony...”

“Steve...”

Steve sighed heavily on the other side. “Yes.”

Now they could talk real business.

 

  
_Present_

They were not coming. There had been an attack, he was sure of it, he'd even heard a voice suspiciously like Leader’s.

He hoped everyone was alright. Even if they couldn’t get to him. Another small eternity in a decaying dimension was a small price to pay for his team’s well being. No price at all for Steve’s well being.

 

More time passed. He could still hear nothing.

Guess those fireworks won’t be seeing any action today, or in foreseeable future. “And neither will I,” he muttered to himself.

Suddenly, in the middle of feeling sorry for himself and missing Steve more than ever, he felt the fabric of his reality shift, kind of like it did when someone was trying to connect with him from Earth's reality. Only this time the sensation was stronger.

A bright light flashed in front of him, and through its passing a silhouette could be seen. A silhouette he would recognise anywhere.

“Cap…? Steve?”

The man took an unsteady step forward then fell down to his knees, Tony couldn’t see his face, be sure it was Steve.

He rushed towards him anyway. As he did, the blond head looked up.

“Tony?”

It was really him. His Steve!

Tony got to him, took his hand and pulled him up.

“Fancy seeing you here,” he said, smiling broadly.

“Is that really you, Tony?” Steve said in a breathless voice. He spread his strong arms and before Tony could think, he was enveloped in the biggest, tightest hug he’d ever received in his life. “I missed you so much,” Steve breathed into his hair.

 

The pocket dimension was decaying, and instead of one Avenger, two were now trapped in it, but as Tony returned the hug, his hands caressing Steve’s broad back, making sure it was all real, that he had Steve in his arms again, he pushed all those concerns back, instead thinking up ways they could make up for the lost time and the lost fireworks and not rip too much of the already straining space-time fabric of his - no, _their_ now - pocket dimension.

**Author's Note:**

> If I can't get The Hug in a two-part premiere, then I'm gonna write one myself. Basically.


End file.
